


Go Do That Music Thing

by erisgregory



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabble about Darren at Coachella 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Do That Music Thing

"No, I'm sorry I won't compromise on this, I'm going to New York. I'm not missing the premiere." Darren can't even believe their having a fucking meeting about this.

"Darren, we all have an agreement-" his agent reminds him.

Darren can't be bothered to tear his eyes away from Chris who's looking just about as miserable as Darren feels. "Chris, you want me there, right?"

"Of course I do, that's not even a question." Chris' mouth twists down at the corners. He's really struggling, Darren thinks.

He turns back to the others around the office. "He wants me there I'm going. I know the rules, no pictures together I promise I just-"

His agent tries to cut back in, voice soft but firm. "You can't. You'll be in violation of-"

That's when he snaps. He can't believe they can all be so fucking cold about it. "You can't do this to me. This is a once in a lifetime gig and I'm going to be there to see it!"

"Dare, listen, it's okay, it's alright really, it's not like we'd even get to talk." Chris reaches over and takes his hand as he speaks, urging Darren to listen to reason, to calm down. It's the little catch in Chris' voice that makes him lower his voice as he meets Chris' eyes.

"That's not the point; this is so huge I just want to see it, I want to see you." Darren says softly. His words are only for Chris.

"I know. I do." Chris tells him gently.

Their moment is interrupted by one of the lawyers. "You should go do that music thing that you did last year, get away for a few days take your mind off of everything."

Ricky jumps in helpfully, "Coachella," he supplies.

Everyone is nodding now. Even Chris' manager. "Right Coachella, get some friends together and you won't even reali-"

Darren stops them all by jumping back in, his voice tight with anger. "Right. I won't even realize I'm missing watching Chris' dreams come true. Fuck you, okay?" The lawyer, unimpressed by Darren's outburst just holds up his hands. Ricky's glaring though and Darren knows he's being an asshole but this whole thing is killing him.

"Darren..." Chris is tugging at both his hands this time, forcing him to turn away from everyone else.

"This is shit and they all know it. I can't watch you second hand on some crappy phone video. I want to be there with you!" Darren's voice is barely above a whisper now.

"I know. I know that feeling. Remember what you said to me? You said it didn't matter where I was or what I was doing because I'd be with you on that stage. You'll be with me in that theater because you're always with me no matter what." Chris smiles down at him and gives his hands a squeeze. 

Darren never could resist that smile. "I love you so freaking much."

"I love you too." Chris whispers.

* * *

"Come on man, you gotta do this right, no moping. You're here to forget for a few day and I got just the thing." Darren turns around to find a little baggie bouncing in front of his eyes.

"Getting me stoned isn't going to make me forget I'm not in New York right now." He rolls his eyes and drops back, lying down on the sleeping bag.

"Granted, but it'll make it go a hell of a lot easier." There may be something to that, Darren thinks.

"Fuck it." He says, rolling back over.

* * *

“Well, we made another Coachella. It was beautiful. Snoop, Dre, Fiddy, Eminem, they all just played. I’m covered in face paint; I got work in maybe like six hours. But that’s awesome cause I love going to work and I love Coachella. Thank you, Coachella, for another great year. Until next time!”

Darren sways a little on his feet, mostly from exhaustion, but he quickly uploads the video and posts it to twitter. Then he thumbs though and finds that video, the crappy phone one Ashley sent him, and hits play.


End file.
